I'll Be Here For You
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Cardverse. USXFEM!UK. The loss of Alfred and Alice's child was nothing more but hell on earth. Alfred knew that he should take care of Alice in all ways possible for her to move on, as Yao had advised him. The Queen of Spades needs her king more than he could ever know.


**Another oneshot created by me! Somehow, I prefer making oneshots than a chaptered on recently…but then, it is much easier in getting the plots straight in oneshots. **

**Though I do plan on returning to my work regarding my incoming chaptered fic that I promised some of my KHR fanfic readers, I'm still a little bit lazy, and I ended up making a Hetalia oneshot. Regarding the summary, and the main story, I have been reading fanfics with family genres recently so I figured to make something like this. **

**Enjoy!**

**I'll Be Here for You**

**Summary:** Cardverse. USXFEM!UK. The loss of Alfred and Alice's child was nothing more but hell on earth. Alfred knew that he should take care of Alice in all ways possible for her to move on, as Yao had advised him. The Queen of Spades needs her king more than he could ever know.

…

**The Kingdom of Spades, Early Morning**

Alfred stormed through the double doors as he saw his queen in the center of their shared king sized bed, her face full of pain as she tried to push with the help of the kingdom's midwife. Her water had broken after she had her afternoon rest, and so, she had been in labor in her nightgown. "Alice!" he shouted as he went to the side of the bed.

Alice looked like she was being torn apart little by little. Her eyes were shut, marred with pain. "A-Alfred…" she managed to mutter.

Yao entered the room as well, hot water and towels in hand, assisting the midwife. "Your highness, you shouldn't have gotten inside," he stated.

"But she has been screaming for the past thirteen hours! I couldn't just stand there and make a rut." Alfred reasoned.

The Jack couldn't do anything but agree. He returned to the side of the midwife to assist her in all ways possible. Alice, through her nearly shut eyes, looked at her king and held out her hand, which Alfred took immediately. "Don't leave my side…"

Smiling weakly, he leaned and kissed her forehead, "I won't," he promised.

The midwife looked at Alice, "Your Highness, try pushing now. You are fully dilated, now try pushing again," she instructed.

Alice did what she was told, and with the help of the nurse that was with her, she counted to ten seconds for when she was pushing the child out. Alfred winced when he felt his hand being clutched tightly by Alice; possibly to relieve the pain that she was feeling from the moment she started pushing. A few pushes later, the midwife spoke, "I can see the head, Your Highness. Just a little more," she instructed.

"Come on Alice, you can do it…" Alfred tried to comfort her.

Alice tried to push harder, "I know…" she said in between.

A few more pushes later, the midwife announced that the baby was out. She had confirmed that it was a baby boy. But there was one problem that had prevented the celebration of the couple. The baby was not crying. Almost immediately, the midwife turned to the nurse, "Get the crib right now," she ordered almost immediately.

Alfred and Alice looked at the midwife who was shouting orders to her helper and Yao as well. She had ordered for them to clean the baby while she was trying to pump air into the baby to breathe. "Come on little one…you can make it…" the midwife said as she tried to pump the air into the baby's chest while the helper tried to clean the baby up.

"What…what's going on…?" Alice asked, still feeling some pain in her abdomen.

Alfred did not speak. He had seemed to hold his breath ever since he realized that their baby did not cry the moment it was out of Alice. _'Please…let everything be alright…'_

His prayer was not answered when the midwife had given up in reviving the baby for the next three minutes. She looked at the pocket watch, "Time of death, six twenty-three in the morning…" she declared. She looked at the royal couple, "I apologize, Your Highnesses, but the baby was stillborn," she confessed.

"No…" Alfred muttered. His heart almost stopped in hearing the news.

Alice, who was sitting up, stared at the dead baby in the crib that had once been personally made for him. Her eyes welled with tears, "No…no…no!" she started to cry frantically, her husband beside her gathered her into his embrace. Alfred's face showed pain, and tears were flowing down from his face to the hair of his queen. The others were silent as they watched the two heartbroken parents of the young prince that never had the chance to live.

…

**Three Days Later**

The little prince, who was named Allen, had been buried at the royal crypt after a day of mourning for the loss of their precious prince. A silent vigil has been kept for the public that lasted an entire day. No one in the Kingdom of Spades had laughed or spoken anything amusing during those times, in respect for the mourning young royal couple.

Now three days later, King Alfred had succumbed himself in his work, with hopes to ease the pain that he had been feeling ever since that fateful day. Although Yao should have been proud of him becoming into his work, the Jack didn't, for he knew that his king has not been looking after himself and was harming his own health in return to work.

Sighing, he faced the young king, "Your highness, may I speak frankly?" he asked.

Alfred tore his eyes away from the papers, "You may," he replied sullenly.

"Have you since three days ago, have spoken with Her Highness?" he wondered.

The young king stopped for a moment, realizing that he has yet to do so. "I had figured that she needs time for herself as well, so I had been giving her the space she needs," he replied.

So he was right, Yao had thought. He went to Alfred and looked at him in the eye, "Your highness, you should go to your queen's side. She needs you now more than ever, and indulging yourself into your work is not going to help matters," he stated.

"But Yao…Alice…I can't face her right now…" he replied. "I didn't even do anything to save my own child," he admitted.

"Your highness, you are not at fault. No one is. All you have to do now is to be by your queen's side and confront this hurdle together. If you don't, the two of you will be suffering for the rest of your lives. Do you want that?" Yao lectured softly.

Alfred's head shot up in realization on what the Jack had said. "You're right…" he stated.

Yao smiled, "Now off you go. You can finish this next week," he stated. Alfred stood up and smiled at his Jack with thanks and proceeded to the bedchamber that he and his queen had shared in silence for the past three days.

When he had entered the chamber, he saw his wife in the rocking chair, looking out of the window overlooking her precious rose garden. She had always loved the scenery every time she wakes up in the morning. But Alfred could tell that his wife was in sorrow. Her embroidery was half done, and a stuffed toy of a cat was on her lap, stroking its fake fur as she gazed out the window. He recognized the embroidery to be the one she has been doing since the beginning of her pregnancy as a gift to their little angel. He smiled weakly at the times that she would redo it because of slight mistakes. She had reasoned that it had to be perfect for their little one. The stuffed toy was something that she had first made in her entire life. A bit complicated than embroidery, and it sometimes left her with needle pricks every time she does the stitches wrong. But to their surprise, even in that area, the queen was very skilled at it. She had reasoned that she would do anything to see her little angel happy. But now, that was never going to happen.

He approached the forlorn woman slowly. Alice didn't flinch when she felt a hand on her arm. She knew who that was very well from his calloused hands. "Alfred?" she guessed.

Alfred gave a nod and embraced his wife behind. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Quite empty…" she admitted.

Sighing, he stood up and knelt in front of her and held her hand that was not touching the stuffed toy, "I feel the same as well. I am sad that Allen didn't have long to live, and I know as much as everyone else how torn you are as a mother, dearest," he said in a soft voice.

In effect, his eyes widened when he saw his wife's face brimming with ears. She let go of the stuffed toy in her hand and took both her husband's hand and held it close to her chest, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Alfred…" she said as she cried.

Alfred was shocked beyond reason. Why was her wife apologizing? "Hey…why are you saying sorry to me?" he asked.

"I…you…you always wanted a baby…and I failed to take care of myself and the baby…I failed as a queen to conceive an heir…" she said in between sobs. Alfred paled. He never thought that Alice would feel that way. "I wanted to give you what you have always wanted…and I…I failed…I'm so sorry Alfred!" she said as she threw herself to Alfred, almost knocking him down on the floor. So that was the source of her grief all this time. She had thought that he would be mad at her for not conceiving their child alive, and she had feared that he would hate her forever.

Alfred allowed her to cry in his arms, not minding that his clothes were soaked with Alice's tears. They stayed that way for a long time. When Alice stopped crying, Alfred tilted her head and gave her a kiss. "Alice…I don't blame you for losing Allen. Actually, I blame myself for not doing anything to save him." he stated.

"But…you wanted an heir…" Alice reasoned.

"It's the spirits' choice whether I will have an heir or not. But don't you ever think for a second that I only need you to conceive an heir. I love you Alice, and that is the main reason why I had made you my queen in the first place, apart from all of the ladies in court. Instead of choosing one of the sophisticated ladies, I chose a pirate woman whose home is the wild seas. I chose you because I love you. Don't you ever think for a second that I will love you less because Allen did not live long." he assured as he kissed her forehead. "You don't have to think that way, okay?"

Alice nodded, new tears coming out of her eyes as she embraced him again. "I was so scared…you didn't approach me for the past three days. I thought you despised me," she muffled in his clothes.

Somehow, Alfred wanted to hit himself hard on the head at the decision of giving his wife some space. Yao was right; it did a negative effect on Alice's trail of thinking and assumed the worst. "Alice, love, I wanted to give you some space to mourn for Allen, that's why I have not approached you for the past three days. I hope you forgive me for giving you those thoughts," he apologized.

He saw Alice clutch his clothing, "Y-You git…and here I thought you don't want anything to do with me anymore…" she growled softly.

Alfred chuckled, "That's the Alice I know and love," he replied. "Don't worry. We'll get through this together, okay?" he said as he stroked her long locks.

"I know…" she replied as she leaned in for a kiss. "I love you so much Alfred…"

"I as well, Alice," Alfred replied.

…

**Two Years Later**

Alfred slowly went inside the bedchamber, tired as hell from the pile of work that Yao had put him through for the past month. One day, he was going to find a way to get back at the Jack. He found his wife already inside. His heart warmed as he watched his wife rock their three-month old daughter Alessa to calm down, while her older twin brother, Albert, slept in their shared crib, not bothering to wake up despite the small noise that his sister was making. Both of them had Alfred's hair, but they have Alice's signature thick eyebrows and emerald green eyes.

He remembered the day the twins had come into their lives, starting from when Alice had told him that she was pregnant again.

_**One Year Ago**_

_Alfred skipped through the halls as he approached his wife in the rose garden on a spring day. She had sent a note to Yao to be forwarded to Alfred once he was done with his daily duties. _

"_Alice," he called. "You wanted to see me?" he wondered. _

_Alice somehow fidgeted as he saw him, but Alfred paid it no mind at first. "Yes, I did love," she replied. _

_Alfred was ecstatic at what his wife was about to tell him, "Well, what is it about? Is it a surprise?" he wondered. Alice laughed in amusement at her king's childish antics. She nodded though. "Well, what is it? Tell me, tell me," he pestered. _

_Alice took a deep breath as she looked deep in his eyes, "Alfred…I'm…I'm pregnant," she announced._

_For a moment, Alfred seemed to maintain his smile before she dropped the bomb. But not a second later, Alice called for help the moment Alfred's eyes rolled to the back of his head and collapsed to the ground. Yes, the King of Spades was surprised alright. Very surprised. _

"_Alfred!"_

_**Three Months Ago**_

_The whole castle was set into shambles the moment they had found out that their queen has gotten into labor for the second time. This time, everyone had been prepared. When the castle had found out that their queen was once again pregnant with a possible heir, Alfred made sure that someone was watching Alice 24/7, much to Alice's displeasure. She had argued about that with Alfred, but he had reasoned that it was to make sure that she will be safe at all costs. After all, the first time Alice had been pregnant, an assassin had almost killed her. To be honest, the assassin was unfortunate because the queen was a former pirate and can fight on her own, pregnant or not. But Alfred was not going to take any chances this time. _

_Everything has to be perfect. _

_Well, it was supposed to until Alfred had panicked when he heard that Alice was in labor. He made a beeline to the chapel with the other servants that were not needed inside the quarters. He has been there for at least eight hours when Yao had burst through the doors. _

_Alfred stood up immediately, noticing that Yao had a frantic face on. "Your Highness, the queen has given birth to-!" _

_It was all it took for Alfred to rush out of the chapel and into the quarters he shared with Alice. A few moments later, Alfred appeared inside the room, both ecstatic and nervous in seeing his second child. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Alice. Her hair was damp with sweat, probably from all the pushing she had to do, and she had a loving smile on her face. She was leaning on the pillows and her eyes were directed at the crib._

_But his attention was at the two bundle of cloth in the crib beside her. One was blue, and the other was pink. Alice looked at them lovingly, which was very entrancing no matter how you look at it. She noticed her husband's presence not too soon, and smiled at him, "Alfred," she greeted. _

_Alfred just stood there, until Alice motioned him to come closer. As he approached the bed, he marveled at the sight of twins inside the crib. He sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Alice and the twins back and forth "Are they…?" he muttered. _

_Alice chuckled weakly at her husband, "Yes, they are, Alfred. Meet Alessa and Albert," she introduced. "Would you like to hold them?" she asked. _

_Alfred laughed weakly, "Ah…um…I'm a little nervous right now, but…can I hold Alessa first?" _

_The woman laughed as she nodded, as she slowly handed Alessa to Alfred. "Watch her head," she reminded him. _

_Alfred nodded and followed her advice. He looked into his daughter's face and saw that she looked a lot like him, but he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw that she has her mother's signature thick eyebrows. When he looked at Albert's, he wasn't surprised that he had the eyebrows as well. _

"_What's so funny?" Alice asked. _

"_They have your bushy brows," he answered. _

_Alice laughed at the statement, "Thick eyebrows run in our family," she replied. _

_Alfred smiled at his wife and kissed her, "Thank you for our kids, Alice," he thanked. _

"_You're welcome," she replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder. _

Alfred was taken out of his flashbacks when Alice had caught sight of him, "Are you going to enter, or stay there all day, Alfred?" she asked with a smile.

Alfred smiled as he went inside, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, but Alessa has been quite cranky lately, but at least Albert is just sleeping peacefully," she said.

"Well, now I know who inherited your crankiness," he stated.

Alice glared at her husband at that remark, "And Albert inherited your laziness," she said back.

"Hey, it's not my fault the little tyke wants to sleep all day. Babies are nocturnal sometimes. I know I am." he reasoned.

A thought then crossed to Alice, "Well then, since you are nocturnal as well, from today on, you will be in charge of Albert at night, okay?"

Alfred stuttered at that, "What? Alice, you can't be serious. Yao will kill me if I fall asleep with my duties undone," he excused.

"That's your problem," Alice replied. She then looked at Alessa, "Now, dear, why don't we go out and look at the rose bushes? Let's leave your father here with Albert," she talked to her daughter as the two went out of the chamber. Alessa, in turn, gurgled in response.

"A-Alice? You can't be serious, right? Right? Alice?" he called to his wife. But Alice ignored his husband as she and Alessa went out, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Alfred watched as his wife and daughter left the room. He pouted childishly as he looked at Albert, "This is all your fault," he muttered.

He didn't notice that when he had turned to face the rocking chair, somehow, Albert brandished a mischievous smirk.

**End**

**So, what did you guys think? This is my first Hetalia oneshot and fanfic, so go easy on me. This fic crossed my mind after reading one of the Family genre fanfics in another anime, but I couldn't remember which…but I guess that's enough. And I love the pairing of America and fem!England/England, most especially in the Cardverse. Maybe I will make another Hetalia fanfic with GermanyXItaly this time around. What do you think?**

**REVIEW~!**


End file.
